アルマプラ
by Koto Miharu
Summary: “Porque aquel niño tan puro, había sido corrompido por el mismísimo diablo”. Oneshot. Lysergcentric


**Alma Pura**

* * *

**-Summary: **"Porque aquel niño tan puro, había sido corrompido por el mismísimo diablo". Oneshot. Lysergcentric

**-Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo ni el Anime/Manga o los personajes ya que todo pertenece a Takei Hiroyuki-sama y no lo uso con fin de lucro.

**-Pairing: **Ninguno.

**-Rated: **T

**-Personajes: **Lyserg Diethel; menciones de Hao Asakura, Morphine, los X-Laws e Yoh Asakura (Y también los padres de Lyserg).

**-Advertencia: **Es un tipo de reflexión de Lyserg hasta que encuentra a los X-Laws, contiene Spoilers de su pasado.

* * *

El pequeño Lyserg junto a su inseparable amiga Morphine había caminado todo el viaje de regreso a su casa, por lo cual estaba cansado. Sentía que sus pequeños pies ya no daban para más pero, tenia que seguir para darles la gran noticia a sus padres ¡Había encontrado la llave de la jaula de Morphine! El chico no salía de su creciente emoción.

Lyserg Diethel dio pequeños saltitos de alegría antes de llegar junto a Morphine a la gran Mansión Diethel; quería contarles a sus padres su gran hallazgo y recibir una mirada orgullosa de su padre y un abrazo cariñoso de su madre.

Llego a la puerta y antes de lo que había previsto, un olor amargo llego a sus sentidos y vio llamas.

Rojo. Todo estaba rojo, como el color de la sangre.

El cuerpo de su madre y padre yacían ahora calcinados, instintivamente dio un paso para atrás, horrorizado por lo que sus verdosos ojos veían. Adentro había alguien, que sin duda alguna para el niño fue el causante de todo.

Sintió sentimientos que nunca en su feliz infancia había sentido.

Dolor, odio, rencor, tristeza. No podía controlarlo y antes de siquiera darse cuenta el niño corrió hacia el otro, mientras sus rabiosos ojos esperaban cobrar venganza.

¿Venganza? ¿Qué es la venganza? Esos son los sentimientos mas oscuros que la gente llega a tener en su vida, queriendo vengarse de quien le había hecho sentir odio.

Antes siquiera de que Lyserg llegará hacia donde yacía el de pelo largo este se dio la vuelta, viendo con ojos fríos y calculadores al pequeño y asustado infante.

— Que diminuto eres — mencionó antes de que su espíritu de fuego tomará la jaula que el pequeño le mando rabioso y, desapareció.

Desde ese momento el alma pura, feliz e inocente del muchacho de nombre Lyserg Diethel se empaño, guardaba odio contra aquel ser que lo había despojado de toda su felicidad, para caer en un mundo vacio. Un lugar sin vida, sueños o ilusiones.

Creció hasta la adolescencia de forma fría y perfeccionista, había descubierto que ese demonio tenía nombre y se llamaba Hao Asakura. Sabía que el tal Hao era mucho más fuerte que él, por eso se mantuvo en un entrenamiento rígido y estricto, con la intención de cobrar venganza, una venganza que anhelaba desde ese importunado día.

Los sollozos invaden la Mansión Diethel en las noches, donde Lyserg tenía pesadillas con todo y a la vez nada. Soñaba con sus padres, con Hao y, soñaba con un chico muy parecido a Hao pero de pelo corto.

Desde que su entrenamiento terminó a los catorce años cumplidos, le robo a un apache del torneo un oráculo virtual y se infiltró en el torneo, buscando amigos poderosos que lo ayudaran en su lucha encarnizada contra el demonio de castaños cabellos.

Hasta que al chico la luz por fin lo había sepultado de su soledad.

Al principio conoció a unos Shamanes muy fuertes, cuyos nombres eran Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo y Ryu, pero él no pertenecía allí, no se sintió identificado y por fin se fue; se fue a un equipo llamado "X-Laws" cuyo misión era más lo que Lyserg estaba buscando, derrotar al mal, es decir, Hao Asakura.

—Nosotros somos la justicia, encomendados a derrotar al mal, Hao Asakura y a todos sus camaradas—Había dicho Marco con convicción, seguridad y una nota de orgullo en su seca y distante voz.

"_Derrotaremos al mal de males, Hao Asakura" _eran palabras que no podía dejar de recordar el chico del péndulo, mientras su miraba se hacia distante y pensativa.

Después de todo, Lyserg estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellos por lo que aunque le dolió mucho dejo a su antiguo equipo mientras se dirigía con paso lento hacia la misma dirección que ellos, triste y aliviado. Aliviado porque al fin haría lo que desde hace años había jurado así mismo, como una promesa; triste porque…Aunque Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo y Ryu no siguieran sus mismos ideales, le dolía dejarlos a ellos, quienes lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar del peli-verde no merecerlo.

Cada uno tenía en su poder grandes espíritus cuyos nombres representaban a los ángeles y una gran líder que, aunque al principió le sorprendió en exceso que aquella niña tan dulce y amable fuera la líder de una organización de tanto poder, se retracto de sus pensamientos cuando la vio el batalla.

—Recuerda Lyserg, la amabilidad no es una debilidad, es una hermosa virtud—habia dicho la integrante femenina, Meene Mongmery, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de dulzura, afecto y cariño, que le recordó mucho a su madre...Meene se lo habia dicho un par de dias después de que el peli verde entrara en la organizacion cruzada, quizá haciendo que recapacitara y no se viera inmiscuido en aquella guerra donde los ángeles y demonios pelearían, representandolo ellos mismo, Meene sabia que casi nadie sobreviviria, pero por sobretodo, no queria que alguien tan amable y dulce como Lyserg, pereciera.

Pero el chico no le escuchó, argumentó que si no mataba a Hao entonces la mitad de su alma jamás estaría tranquila, por lo cual él seguiria hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias que aquellos acarrearía.

Así que cuando su cara se tornaba triste y melancólica, volvía a revivir aquellos días tan felices que pasó con sus padres, lamentando con solitarias lágrimas no solo la muerte de ambos, si no la suya propia por ser alguien débil frente al mal.

"_Que diminuto eres…" _Después de aquellos gritos de alegría, de un momento a otro en segundo plano pasaban a ser de dolor, muerte y sangre.

Porque Lyserg Diethel había muerto el mismo día que sus padres, cayendo en su abismo sin forma de escapar, sólo.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**-Notas: **Lyserg no es de mis personajes favoritos pero le tengo mucho cariño al niño x33 es una verdadera lastima lo que le ocurrió y quería hacer algo dedicado a él. Si alguien quiere darme una crítica constructiva, una bomba, decirme lo mucho que les gustó o lo odiaron, pueden mandarme un Review si quieren.


End file.
